


fettuccine alfredo

by kibumist



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibumist/pseuds/kibumist
Summary: Taemin couldn't remember his dorm number when he comes home after a night of revelry with friends, and couldn't bother finding out, so instead, he goes to Kibum's room (again). Fluff and accidental confessions would later ensue.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24
Collections: Summer of SHINee Round 2





	fettuccine alfredo

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for this cute prompt ; v ; I hope I did your prompt some justice !!

Kibum ventures around his kitchen, going back and forth between the cupboards and the stove, checking for the correct ingredients. He had been planning to cook this dish for a while now, researching the best versions of recipes that people had been sharing online. Basically, he got heavily inspired after stumbling upon this recipe on the internet from a YouTuber who uploaded daily cooking content. He couldn’t resist it when he watched the video, he knew he had to make this himself and try it out, and thus became his journey in trying out a foreign recipe; Fettuccine Alfredo. 

It was an Italian recipe, and he had hunted fettuccine pasta for days. He doesn’t usually like Italian, other than basic spaghetti, but this recipe looked amazing, he knew he couldn’t miss out. Truthfully, Kibum knew this shouldn’t be that big of a deal, but being a college student, he doesn’t get many opportunities to cook something fancy for himself, so he decided to be dramatic about it. He definitely isn’t going to share any of the finished dishes to anyone at all, especially after all the saving up he did from his side job’s salary. He was going to enjoy this Fettucine Alfredo to its full extent.

After taking his time and cooking for approximately one hour and a half, the creamy pasta was ready to serve. Although driven from hunger since he wasn’t able to eat anything after leaving his job in the evening, he ate some bread to fill his stomach before making himself some good heavy food. 

After waiting for so long, Kibum is definitely going to devour this. He was licking his lips already; he couldn’t wait to eat this. He scooped up the dish and moved it from his pan onto the only fancy plating he has. Kibum was going to abuse his Instagram feed with this, let his friends be jealous. But maybe on second thought that wasn’t such a good idea, because some people might come over to his dorm to ask for a portion. He wasn’t going to let that happen.

He moved the dish onto his living room table, a smile on his face as he hummed a tune while setting up the table for himself, but then someone knocked on his front door. Kibum was cautious, could it be someone had overheard him planning to have a fancy Italian dinner all by himself? That wouldn’t be a good thing. He’d have to sweep clear of people who love asking for free food tonight.

He went to the door and carefully opened it, not wanting to let in the stranger just yet. “Who-,” Kibum started, but to his surprise, the one outside his door was no other than the infamous Lee Taemin (again, who visits his dorm room way too many times), his junior (who also happens to be his boyfriend? Friends with benefits? They’ve gone on a few dates and have made out in the campus’ library a couple of times, but it hasn’t been decided yet.) Taemin looks red on the face, despite the silly smile he had on. He is a bit sweaty and reeked the smell of alcohol. He had definitely been going out drinking.

Kibum grimaced, “Taemin, what are you doing? Are you drunk?” he said as he opened the door further. “Why are you so drunk, and this early too-” Kibum’s words got cut off as he yelped from Taemin’s sudden attempt to hug him. Taemin flung his arms around Kibum’s neck, pulling him closer into a tight hug. 

“Hyuuuuung,”

“Lee Taemin! What the fuck?” Kibum stumbles from the sudden approach but put a hand on the younger’s back to balance both of them. “What are you doing?”

“I missed you, hyuuuuung,” Taemin nuzzles Kibum’s neck, and moves his hands onto the other’s waist, pulling him closer. Kibum grunts as he struggles to reach the still open door in an attempt to close it. After he succeeds to do so, he pulled away from the younger boy to take a better look at the other’s state. 

Kibum clicked his tongue, “You’re an absolute mess right now, look at you,” he said as he put his hands on the younger’s shoulders, and Taemin just giggled. Kibum sighed, “Why don’t you go back to your own room?”

“No!” Taemin shook his head furiously, lips forming a pout. “I can’t remember my room number, and I had struggled through the stairs to get here because I miss you, and I only remembered your room number.” Taemin mutters as he tries to get his hands on Kibum again.  
Kibum huffed, “Clearly you spend too much time here.”

“Only because I miss you so much all the time!” Taemin smiles stupidly, getting his face closer to Kibum’s in an attempt to leave a kiss on his cheek. When Kibum inches away, Taemin pouts, “Don’t you miss me too?”

Kibum makes an awkward face, “Sure, but I’m not kissing you with all that alcohol residue. Let’s sober you up a bit,”

“But I’m not that drunk, hyuuuuung, kiss me pleaseeee,” Taemin slurs as he flails his arms around Kibum again, only to be pushed away gently. Kibum turns the other to face the hallway and pushes his shoulders to lead him into the kitchen. 

“You need some water. Maybe I’ll spare some of my fettuccine for you if I decided I’m being nice,” he leads Taemin to the counter and told him to sit down. Afterward, he grabbed a glass and filled it with water, and handed it over to the younger. 

Taemin hesitated to take the glass for some reason, so Kibum decided to do it for him. He edged the glass closer to the younger’s lips and encouraged him to  
drink, “Come on, this will make you feel better, babe,” Kibum says softly. Despite being a little taken aback by the endearment, Taemin drank the water until the glass was empty. Kibum went to fill the glass some more in case Taemin wanted to drink again, and as he does, he goes to ask the younger,

“What were you doing out anyway?”

“We were celebrating Jongin’s birthday,” Taemin chirped giddily. “We went to the fancy bar not too far from campus. It was so fun! Weren’t you invited to join?”  
Kibum hummed. He remembers Jongin mentioning about going out to party, but he wasn’t properly invited, he thinks. Taemin is Jongin’s best friend, so of course, Taemin was more well informed and invited than Kibum since he was only some kind of mutual friend to Jongin. He doesn’t mind though, because he was able to spend his evening cooking the new recipe. 

Taemin scooted closer to where Kibum was sitting, “I left early because I missed you,” he presses his nose onto the latter’s neck. Kibum scoffs, “Didn’t we just hang out this morning though?”

“I miss you all the time,”

“Even now?”

Taemin giggled, “I don’t ever wanna miss a moment with you,”

“Hmm, baby, I missed you too,” Kibum nodded, putting an arm around the other’s shoulder, and the other around Taemin’s waist. “How are you feeling now though?”

“I feel better now, but I will definitely have a headache tomorrow,”

“Do you need to throw up?”

“No, not yet…” Taemin pouts. “But I’m very sleepy,”

Kibum sighs, “Do you wanna go back to your dorm?”

“No! Let me stay over, please… I missed you so much today,” Taemin pulls away and gave Kibum his best puppy eyes that never fail to make Kibum blush and grant anything that Taemin asks for.

Kibum pushes a loose strand of his hair behind his ear, “Thankfully this isn’t a school night,” he purses his lips. “Shall we go to bed early?”

Taemin nods cutely. “Taeminnie needs his beauty sleep… Taeminnie is very tired and wants to sleep with Bummie hyung,” he says, attempting a baby voice as he curls his arm around Kibum’s waist again. Kibum blushes.

“Umm,” Kibum coughs awkwardly as he stood up. “Okay, Taem, you should go back to the bedroom first. I’ll… clean up a bit and I’ll join you later. C’mon, let’s  
go,” Kibum pulls Taemin by his arms and leads the younger to the bedroom.

Kibum watches the younger sit on his bed, before realizing the younger is still in his dirty clothes, “Taemin, let’s get you changed. Here, borrow some of my pajamas,”

Taemin giggles excitedly, “You just wanna see me strip,”

Kibum grimaces, but a playful smile decorates his lips, rummaging through his wardrobe, “Do not. Here you go, change quickly,” he hands the younger a pair of navy-blue pajamas, and left the room to let him change. “I’ll be cleaning up the kitchen for a bit! I’ll be back, just lay down,”

Kibum goes back and enters the living room and eyes his precious fettuccine alfredo. He thinks he could wrap up the dinner with some foil, and save it for breakfast tomorrow. It’ll be a good, fancy breakfast for him and Taemin after he warms it up. Thank God he saved up half of his salary for a year to buy a microwave; it comes handy a lot.

So, Kibum wraps up his precious fettuccine and puts it away for breakfast. He cleaned up the kitchen counter and the living room table and finished washing his cooking utensils before doing his bedtime routine. After making sure all is done, he goes back into his bedroom.

Taemin is already fast asleep on his bed, arms and legs everywhere as he lays face front. Kibum sighs but watches the younger adoringly. He looks so cute sleeping like this. Kibum changes into some more comfortable nightwear before scooting closer to the younger on his bed but ends up accidentally waking Taemin up.

“Oh, sorry, can you move a bit, baby?” Kibum whispers, his bed really isn’t the largest for two people, so he needs Taemin to make some more space.

Taemin rubs his eyes as he makes room for Kibum on the bed, and after Kibum makes himself comfortable he pulls up the blanket over them before putting an arm around the elder’s waist, pulling him closer. “Mmh, I missed you,” Taemin says quietly, as he closes his eyes.

Kibum smiles and runs a hand up Taemin’s hair gently. “I missed you too.”

“Would you kiss me now? Kiss me goodnight?” Taemin slowly opens his eyes and makes some pouty lips as he inches closer to Kibum. The elder giggles and puts a hand on the younger’s cheek.

“You’re so annoying,” Kibum says before pressing his lips onto the younger’s delicately, smoothing over the other’s lips carefully as he runs his hand on Taemin’s back, pushing their chests together. “Now sleep, baby,” he whispers after pulling away.

“Okay,” Taemin smiles cutely, before pecking Kibum’s lips one more time. He then rests his head on Kibum’s chest as he lulls asleep, peaceful.

Kibum kisses the top of the younger’s head and whispers, “I love you, Taemin-ah,” before closing his eyes.

When Taemin wakes up, he doesn’t recognize the room as his own. Then he remembers he’s in Kibum’s room. But soon it doesn’t matter, because his head starts to pound so painfully and he grimaces from the headache. He really didn’t need to drink that much last night. His initial plan was to drink as little as possible, but as his friends drank more and more, so did he. Of course, the consequences ensue.

As he takes in his surroundings, he sees a lump of blanket beside him, the top of Kibum’s head peeking out of the covers. He reaches out to the elder, and puts his arm around his waist, pressing his chest to the man’s back. Kibum stirs around, accidentally being woken up by Taemin’s gesture. The elder turns to face the raven-haired boy and smiles when he sees the boy grinning unabashedly at him.  
“Hi, babe,” he says as he pushes his fingers through Taemin’s hair. The younger hums, closing his eyes. “I have such a bad headache…” he murmurs, enjoying what Kibum is doing to his hair.

“Awh, my poor baby,” Kibum pouts, rubbing his thumb over Taemin’s forehead. “Do you want some pills to help with that? I can get you some,” Kibum offers. Taemin nods weakly, “Yes please,”

Kibum sits up, prying Taemin’s arms from his body, “Okay, wait here. I’ll be back real quick,”

Soon Kibum comes back with some pills and a glass of water and hands them over to Taemin who easily gulps them down. The younger groans after, his headache too strong, and it’ll still take time for the pills to take effect. Kibum looks sympathetically at Taemin after putting away the empty glass on the bedside table.

“Should we sleep again? It’s only 7, and you don’t need anywhere to be soon, do you?” the elder offers, and Taemin nods, edging closer to Kibum as the latter automatically puts his hand around him. They lay back down softly on the pillows, ready to go back to sleep. Kibum presses his lips on the younger’s forehead before lulling back to sleep. 

A few hours later, Taemin wakes up on the bed alone. His headache has gotten better, but it’s still there. He checks the clock on the wall across the room and sees that it’s now 9 in the morning. He groans, then glances at the space next to him just to find out that Kibum isn’t in bed anymore. Pouting, he thinks maybe Kibum is outside, cooking or watching the television, but he’s still too dizzy to even sit up. He tries to nurse the headache as best as he can, and he contemplates going back to sleep.

Right as he was going to close his eyes again, he hears someone enter the room. It’s Kibum, and he’s carrying a tray filled with what looks like breakfast, a glass of water, and a bottle of pills on top of it. Kibum smiles when he sees Taemin is awake.

“Wow, you’re finally awake,” he says as he lays the tray on the bedside table. Then he turns to Taemin and lays a hand on the younger’s forehead, “How are you feeling now? Any better?”

“I still feel like I had just been hit by a truck,”

Kibum frowns, “You shouldn’t have drunk so much,” he then urges Taemin to sit up. “You know you’re bad at drinking,”

Taemin groans, “I knooow, it was too tempting,”

Kibum chuckles, “You youngsters with your wild revelries,” 

Taemin puckers, and puts a hand on Kibum’s thigh, “Like you don’t party a lot, hyung,”

“The difference is I can take it, and you can’t ‘cause you’re a baby,” Kibum laughs.

“I am not!”

Kibum scoffs and takes a glass of water from the tray, “Drink this and prove it. It’ll make you feel better,”

Taemin drinks the water, grimacing hardly after he swallows. “Ugh, I’m never drinking again,” he mumbles as he hands Kibum the glass. Kibum laughs again, setting the glass back on the tray. 

“I made you breakfast,” Kibum says excitedly as Taemin scoots over closer to him, “Actually not really, since I cooked this last night just before you barged into my house-”

“I didn’t-”

“and since I’m nice I heated it and spared some for you,” Kibum takes the plate and places it in front of Taemin. “Here you go, fancy breakfast,” he smiles proudly.

“Wow, this actually looks so good,” Taemin licks his lips at the sight of the dish in front of him. He knew Kibum could cook good dishes, but he rarely gets the opportunity to taste them, so this is something he would be cherishing dearly. “You’re great, hyung,”

“I know,”

“and you love me so much that you made this just for me-”

“Incorrect, but okay,” Kibum rolls his eyes, but smiles anyway.

Taemin looks up at Kibum, giggles, and smiles that smile that makes his cheeks bunch up and his eyes disappear, and Kibum’s heart might have just done a somersault because he swears something just soared inside his chest. But that happens every time Taemin does anything so it isn’t any surprise.

“Eat before it gets cold,” Kibum urges to the plate, looking down, trying to hide his blush, but Taemin had other plans. He sits even closer to Kibum, and stretches his legs on top of the elder’s. He secures the plate on his lap but tangles his arm with the elder's. He nuzzles Kibum’s shoulder, “Feed me, hyung,”

“What,”

“Feed me,” Taemin does that ridiculous pout and puppy eyes again, and Kibum just loses it. 

“You’re such a baby, I swear to God-” he says playfully through gritted teeth, picking up the plate and the spoon.

“Yay!”

“Doesn’t mean I’m doing it because I want to-”

“You do it because you love me,”

“Do not,”

“Yes, you do!” Taemin puts a hand on Kibum’s cheek, and make the latter look at him. “I heard you say you love me last night,” the younger says in a sing-song voice.

Kibum’s breath stops, and his cheeks suddenly feel so hot. He is definitely flaring right now, he can feel it, and the knowing smile that Taemin has on his face is killing him. 

He swats the younger’s hand away and he turns to the other side, putting away the plate of fettuccine back on the table, too embarrassed to say anything. He didn’t think Taemin would hear him last night, he assumed Taemin was asleep already. Not that he didn’t mean it, but he wasn’t ready to let Taemin know about his true feelings just yet. Not that way, at least.

“I didn’t-”

“Hyung!” suddenly Taemin’s hands are cupping his cheeks, and he’s looking directly into Kibum’s eyes before pressing their lips together. Taemin kisses him sweetly but surely, trying to show Kibum how much affection he has for him, how much he loves Kibum, too. When he pulls away, Kibum’s face red as a tomato, he smiles and says, “I love you too, you know.”

Kibum’s mouth was gaping, “I- I’m not-”

Taemin suddenly frowns, “You don’t love me too?”

“No!” Kibum grabs both of Taemin’s wrists in a panic, “No, that’s not- I love you, Taemin, so much, I just didn’t-” he sighs, “I didn’t want to tell you that way. I mean we’re not dating or anything, I was-”

Taemin chuckles, “Then we should change that!”

Kibum’s eyes widen, “Y- You mean-”

“Yes!” Taemin nods furiously, “We should date. I want you to be my boyfriend, hyung,”

“R- really?”

“Yeah! I just told you I love you, hyung, what else should we do?” Taemin laughs and pulls Kibum into a hug. He cups the elder’s face and kisses him again, “Don’t you wanna date?”

“I do!” Kibum fumbles with his words, “I just… Okay,”

“Okay?” Taemin smiles cutely and tilts his head at Kibum.

“Yeah, yeah, I, uh, let’s date,”

Taemin pulls away and suddenly sits up straight, looking sternly at Kibum. “Okay, ask me. Ask me properly,” he smiles lively.

“Wha- why don’t you ask me? I’m older than you,”

“That’s why you should! You’re older, you should do it,” Taemin giggles and sticks out his tongue playfully.

Kibum huffs, but takes Taemin’s hands in his anyway, “Okay, but you have to say yes,” he warns.

Taemin laughs until his head falls back, amused, “Of course, what do you take me for, hyung!”

Kibum laughs too, “Okay, alright,” and grips Taemin’s hands tighter. They fit so well in his, Taemin’s small hands in his larger ones. “Lee Taemin, be my boyfriend.”

“That sounded like a demand.”

“It kind of is.”

“That’s so not romantic! Ask me, hyung!”

“Oh my God, you do it, then!”

Taemin laughs so hard he puts a hand over his mouth, and Kibum can’t help but laugh too at how ridiculous they’re being. Taemin fans his hand over his face as he calms down, then puts one of his hands on the elder’s shoulder, “Okay then let’s just collectively agree to date,”

Kibum grins so hard, “Okay, let’s be boyfriends,”

“Yes, we’re boyfriends now. No cheating!” Taemin puts his index finger up in a warning manner. Kibum swats it away as he chuckles. “Shut up, of course not! Now come here and kiss me,”

“Yes, boyfriend,” Taemin smiles cheekily as he tackles Kibum on the bed, smothering him with kisses all over his face. Kibum laughs wholeheartedly as he circles Taemin’s waist, feeling very relieved and happy. Taemin grins at Kibum’s happiness, then his stomach starts to growl.

“Woah, you better get on with the feeding then, hyung,”

Kibum snorts but sits up anyway, “On second thought I might have accidentally agreed to be your personal assistant or something,”

Taemin smirks teasingly, “That won’t be so bad, would it?”


End file.
